Sumimasen
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Parce Uni n'est encore qu'une enfant, et qu'elle aussi à le droit d'avoir peur.


**Titre**: Sumimasen

**Paring**: Il n'y en à pas !

**Rating**: K, ça mérite même pas un K+ xD

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi~

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop nul parce que pour une fois j'aime à peu près ce que j'ai écrit, j'y est mis tout mon petit coeur d'Hibird ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

* * *

><p>Dans la future base souterraine Vongola, une jeune fille était roulée en boule sous ses couettes, bien au chaud dans son lit. Elle ne portait qu'un simple short noir ainsi qu'un T-shirt blanc trop grand pour elle. Ses cheveux habituellement noués en queue basse dans son dos étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête. Elle serrait contre elle l'un des nombreux oreillers qui parsemaient son lit bien trop grand pour une seule personne, surtout pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu sombre et profond étaient baignés de larmes, des perles salées qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues. Elle qui d'habitude souriait toujours, qui ne flanchait jamais, que personne n'aurait crut capable de pleurer, versait des larmes en silence, seul avec l'obscurité de sa chambre.<p>

Uni avait peur.

Elle avait peur de ce qui allait arriver. Elle voulait faire revenir les arcobaleno mais en même temps elle avait peur de devoir les ressusciter. Elle avait envie de donner sa vie pour rendre le sourire aux personnes qu'elle chérissait, mais en même temps peur de devoir donner sa vie. Elle voulait plus que tout aider les Vongola à tuer Byakuran, mais en même temps peur de réaliser qu'en fin de compte, elle ne serait qu'une victime de plus. Peur. Très peur. Trop peur pour une jeune fille de son âge. Peur de mourir, tout simplement. Une peur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, qui la faisait pleurer chaque nuit, chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, sans que personne ne puisse la voir.

Uni se redressa en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, elle se releva et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, c'était une habitude qu'elle avait toujours eut, pleurer sur la tête entre les bras, cela trempait sa manche mais aux moins ses yeux restaient secs. Elle disciplina sommairement ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains tout en calmant les tremblements de son corps dus aux sanglots puis lorsqu'elle entendit toquer, elle se crispa légèrement.

«-**J'arrive tout de suite ! **»

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller convenablement, mais ne remit pas le gros couvre chef qu'elle avait habituellement ni sa cape. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte et se para de son plus beau sourire même si actuellement il sonnait légèrement faux. De toute façon personne ne le remarquerait. Seulement, elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Car lorsqu'elle ouvrit et fit face à Tsunayoshi, elle sentit son cœur faire un bond et peina à garder son sourire, elle savait très bien qu'il le verrait, qu'il remarquerait qu'elle faisait semblant d'aller bien. Car il était la seule personne qui la considérait comme une personne à part entière et non comme un atout ou un objet surpuissant, ou encore comme une princesse. Non, il la considérait juste comme une jeune fille, comme une amie, comme ce qu'elle essayait d'être aux yeux des autres sans y arriver.

«-**Ano... Je venais pour te dire que le repas serait près dans vingt minutes mais... Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, qu'est ce qu'il y à Uni ? **»

La jeune fille tenta de se retenir, elle porta sa main à son cœur tout en se convainquant intérieurement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, que même si le jeune Vongola avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien, il n'insisterait pas si elle lui disait le contraire. Mais elle ne put en supporter plus et elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant les larmes se remettre à couler le long de ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard était tourné vers le sol, n'osant plus affronter les deux orbes miel qui la dévisageait.

«-**Je... Désolée Sawada-san... Je vais... bien c'est...**

-**Ne t'en fais pas Uni. Je ne dis pas te comprendre, car je suis à des années lumière de pouvoir comprendre la tristesse et la douleur que j'ai vu dans ton regard. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu peux pleurer. Je ne te ferais aucun reproche. Je vais te laisser, essai quand même de... venir manger. Parce que je vais m'inquiéter sinon... **»

Elle leva légèrement le regard et pu voir que Tsuna s'apprêtait à partir, qu'il avait déjà tourné le dos. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment ce qui lui prit, elle attrapa la manche de la chemise du garçon à l'aide de sa main libre et la serra. Elle sanglotait, la vision trouble à cause des larmes qui emplissait ses yeux, la respiration saccadée à cause de ses pleurs et secouée de soubresauts. Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Plusieurs tentatives furent vaines. Elle remercia intérieurement le jeune mafieux de ne pas partir et finalement, elle réussit à construire une phrase correcte.

«-**Restez S'il... vous plait... Sawada-san. S'il vous plait.**

-**Uni... **»

Elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentait pitoyable, honteuse de se montrer ainsi devant celui qui lui avait promis de la protéger. Elle qui s'était promit de ne jamais pleurer devant personne, de toujours cacher ses larmes, de ne jamais inquiéter les autres et d'être forte. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui. Car, même si elle n'aurait jamais osé lui dire, elle le considérait comme bien plus que l'héritier des Vongola.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu cette lueur de détermination infaillible dans son regard, elle avait tout de suite sut qu'il était différent, qu'il changerait les choses sans verser de sang. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il était gentil, attentionné, protecteur et aimant. Certes un peu maladroit, faible et peureux. Mais il était lui, il ne s'était pas perdu dans l'avarice et l'orgueil d'être au pouvoir. Et c'était bien suffisant pour Uni. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras passés autour de sa taille après qu'elle est lâché la manche du jeune Sawada. Elle ne retint plus rien, elle se laissa aller à son étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante et déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

«-**J'ai peur Sawada-san... J'ai... peur de mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir... Je suis désolée, j'ai peur. S'il vous plait, pardonnez moi, j'ai peur. Je vous en supplie, aidez moi. Je veux vous aider, mais je ne... veux pas mourir. J'ai peur ! Peur-**

-**Shuut, calme toi Uni. Je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. Peur de demain. Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Peur de penser à toutes ces possibilités plus funestes les unes que les autres. J'ai peur. Alors toi aussi, tu as le droit d'avoir peur. Tu en as le droit, Uni. **»

La jeune fille sentit l'étreinte autour de sa taille se resserrer et elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de son vis à vis. Elle respira son parfum, il sentait la vanille, une odeur à la fois forte, douce et rassurante. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, ses bras passèrent derrière le cou du jeune garçon, elle se serra contre lui, comme pour être sûre qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas. Elle sourit dans ses pleurs lorsqu'il se mit à lui caresser affectueusement le dos pour la réconforter.

Elle savait qu'il était trop gentil pour faire partie de la Mafia. Trop innocent, trop pacifique, trop généreux, trop rêveur. Trop. Mais si lui l'était trop, c'est parce que les autres ne l'étaient pas assez. Lui était trop étincelant pour se salir les mains. Il ne devait pas tuer, jamais, il ne devait pas. Elle se remit à sangloter en pensant qu'à cause d'elle, il tuerait. A cause d'elle. Car oui, elle avait prévu de se sacrifier pour ramener les arcobaleno. Et elle savait la réaction qu'aurait Byakuran. Ainsi que celle qu'aurait Tsuna. Elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, qu'il le tuerait pour ça. Et elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait d'être celle qui causerait la déchéance de cet ange.

Car oui, c'était un ange. Un ange aux yeux ambrés empli de chaleur et de compréhension. Un ange aux épaules assez forte pour supporter ce qu'il vivait malgré ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Un ange adorable qui acceptait tout le monde à ses côtés, qui ne faisait pas de différence et ne choisissais pas ses amis, il les acceptait, c'est tout. Un ange qui pouvait réconforter n'importe qui sans rien faire d'autre que sourire, car son sourire était le plus magnifique que la jeune fille n'ait jamais vu. Et cet ange avait la flamme la plus étincelante qu'elle avait jamais vu. Une flamme douce et sensible qui se pliait sous le vent sans jamais s'éteindre, tout comme son possesseur qui se courbait devant les ennemis sans jamais faiblir. Une flamme qui finissait toujours par se remettre à brûler fièrement après chaque bourrasque, tout comme son propriétaire qui souriait toujours malgré les épreuves traversées. Une flamme qui représentait son âme, une âme pure et sincère. Oui, Tsuna était un ange.

Alors, pour une jeune fille comme elle qui n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. Pour elle qui avait sans le vouloir trahi et mener les siens à leur perte, qui s'était battue aux côtés de l'ennemi et qui avait fait couler du sang. Pour elle qui avait toujours besoin que quelqu'un la protège. Elle qui avait osé demander à un ange de l'aider, de la protéger. Elle qui allait mener ce même ange à sa déchéance, elle n'avait le droit de prononcé qu'un mot. Un mot qui ne pardonnerait jamais ses pêchés. Un mot qui n'était rien de plus qu'une excuse. Mais ce mot, c'était la tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

«-**Désolée. **»

* * *

><p><strong>Akisa:<strong> Bah voilà, ça s'arrête ici ! Des personnes à qui j'ai fait lire m'ont dit que c'était bien, d'autre qu'il manquait quelque chose, et je le pense aussi mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas me résoudre à faire un couple Tsuna Uni et donc un baiser ! Yaoiste jusqu'au bout du monde~ Sur ce, j'espère ne pas vous avoir donner envie d'utiliser une corde et un tabouret ! Et à la revoyure tout le monde !


End file.
